Dark
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: Your blood, I’ll spill it, my dear.' He placed a defining kiss on her lips and she gratefully accepted it. The few moments of ecstasy then ended with a sharp blow to the head. 'Babe, you look better dead.'


**A/N: **I've has so many little scenes going through my mind. I know I should really be continuing the stories I have out but, I don't know. I am going to start getting them out though. New chapters soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... and any characters associated with the anime/manga. Wish I did.

* * *

Dark

It was dark. That kind of dark with an omniscient feel to it. She did not understand his logic: not at all.

It had started as a nice evening: for once. He had not scoffed at one remark or her for the infatuation she the girl had for cherries. She had resisted knocking some sense into him. His kindness was shown, and, overall; their small date had gone without a wrong.

Sakura doubted the black-haired man thought of their date as _small_, though she could not rule out the idea that he might have just wanted her to stop nagging. Still, she was more than happy that he had finally accepted her whiny offers (she had always guessed she begged a bit too much).

Yet; it still confused her.

Why would her feelings for Sasuke remain after all that he had done.

He was still shunned from the society for his abandonment, yet, nevertheless, he was allowed back into the village of Konoha.

The Hokage must have seen a change of heart in him.

Dark, yes. Very much like the heart beating rhythmically inside the last member of the Uchiha clan.

His heart; it was a heart of a killer. He had enjoyed everything he had done as an avenger. Everyone he had killed- it gave him pleasure to see them scream, squirm from the inevitable pain that came with a jab of the sword.

_Release your guard and I will be rewarded…_ Innocently, Sasuke tended to lick his lips. He stood next to the pink-haired, green-eyed woman.

They held together as if they needed to. With their fingers interlocked, Sasuke had a grasp on her: over her.

She was unaware; her guard that had been set drifted away.

"Sasuke, why are we here? Let's go back and meet up with Naruto and Hinata. I'd really like some ramen." Her giggling expression was set as something hesitant. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit off.

"It's fine here. After all, I like it- you need to, too."

He sent her a sly smirk, squeezing her hand. Hesitantly, she smiled and pressed herself against his side.

"Why are you nervous, beautiful?" He noticed her hesitate even more.

She gasped softly and looked into his eyes. Her mother had always told her that if you let others look into your eyes: it would be the same as stealing your soul. Staring into the other's eyes, Sakura had not planned to steal the man's soul. Nor would she try.

_I'll steal your soul…_

"Sasuke, why did you come back?" He had not even flinched under the pressure the question was meant to set. He was prone to everything as to frontal attacks to surprise invasions of the mind.

"It's what I wanted to do. I wanted something done here."

It was simple: really. His goal. He had not finished his job as a killer.

The heart gets what the heart wants.

Sakura was receiving the wrong message. The sparkle in her eyes told it all. She still wanted him. And bad.

_Your blood, I'll spill it, my dear. _

He placed a defining kiss on her lips and she gratefully accepted it. The few moments of ecstasy then ended with a sharp blow to the head.

_Babe, you look better dead. _

As she slipped from out of his grip, he watched her crumple to the ground. With the ground soaking up the blood flowing from her skull, Sasuke watched her with widened eyes.

His breathe deepened as his heart rate accelerated.

"You didn't suffer. For that: everyone else will suffer for the mercy I showed you, babe."

Admiring the work of a single jab to the head, Sasuke smirked maliciously and tended to lick his lips once more. The beat of his heart settled as soon as Sakura's figure faded away. The farther from the scene, the better. Or he would explode.

His dark heart paced as he did out of the dark forest: as it would seem. It was dark, and darker it would only get.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please. 


End file.
